


Mortal Kombat 11 Reworked

by da_hybr1d



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_hybr1d/pseuds/da_hybr1d
Summary: Retelling MK11's Story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Commander Cage

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of Mortal Kombat 11's story, into something I wish it was, and hopefully we agree would've been a better story. Somethings will be left the same, some dialogues will change, and also some events will be added and might be removed entirely.

What felt like only yesterday, Cassandra Cage recalls vividly the exact moments she has defeated Shinnok. It made no sense, but it all happened too fast and before she knew it she had Shinnok on the floor, grunting in pain. And today here she stands in the special forces cargo in the middle of the nowhere desert standing among her squad with the special forces. Her best friend Jacqui standing beside her with their hands saluting forwards, awaiting for the arrival of general Sonya Blade. She felt her heart race, she knew today was the day it would happen, but she wonders if everyone else feels that she deserves it. Her mother definitely does, her father definitely does, Jacqui definitely does… but what of her squad.

In the distance they hear the helicopter take off as footsteps echo in the metallic chamber. Cassie felt her breath stop, yet kept breathing. She saw in the corner of her eye Johnny Cage picking himself up from the containers he was leaning on, removing his $500 glasses as he smiled with pride, looking ahead towards the cadets. Sonya giving a brief smile, yet genuine, towards him as her face went back to its serious self. Facing the cadets and stared, inspecting each of them before saluting back to all of them, making sure none is left out. 

“As you were.” Sonya commanded, making the entire platoon lower their hand and putting them to their backs, their boots echoing against the concrete ground.

Cassie felt each timid vibration as cold sweat ran down her head. She didn’t feel ready, was she? She could only hope that she was, and that has proven enough to say so. 

“For 25 years, the Special Forces have been Earthrealm’s sword and shield. With our efforts, we’ve managed to push back the tyrant Shao Kahn, defeated the fallen elder god Shinnok. With each effort, however, there is always a cost that affects us all…”

Sonya paused, a small moment of silence for her friends who died in each battle, for Liu Kang, for Kitana, for Jade. Not a day goes by where their presence doesn’t cross her mind, and how much she misses them. She takes a deep breath and composes herself before continuing.

“Recently…” She recalls her best friend. “Recently, Commander Jackson Briggs was honorably discharged. His wounds, both physical and psychological, left him no longer fit to serve.” 

Sonya says, noticing Jacqui’s sudden mood shift. Jacqui is tough, both Sonya and Cassie knew this in heart. But she worries for her father, and they can understand that fully. Cassie swallowed softly as she worked hard to remain as calm as possible. She doesn’t want her anxiety to break her down right now.

“We honor Jacqui’s father, and we honor his sacrifice, by doing what he would do. Fight for what we care for, who we care for. We fight, and tirelessly defend Earthrealm. I ask us to take a small moment of silence for his bravery and sacrifice, so that his memory will forever be remembered.”

A moment of silence, leaving everyone into their thoughts. Some thought about being as great as Jax. Some thought about how grateful they are that they are a part of what he was. Some, however, are worried that they might end up as scarred as he did. Cassie knew that he carried a huge responsibility, and Cassie knew how much he worries for Jacqui. While she knew that Jacqui was keeping herself controlled, Cassie’s anxiety started to take a toll on her.

Sonya took a deep breath, fighting tears for her friend. 

“Sergeat Cage, step foward.”

Cassie expected that cal, however it still made her jump in her spot. Her eyes trailed to the ground. “It’s just one step. Keep it together.” She thought to herself as she placed her right foot in front of her, standing one step ahead. Her vision tunneling.

“The Special Forces recognizes you for your leadership and warfighting ability, including the night that you among your peers managed to bring down Shinnok. As a result, you have earned yourself the promotion to commander.”

There it was. It echoed, not in the chamber, but in her head. Jacqui smiled, Johnny smiled, even the squad smiled. But Cassie didn’t see it. For what she knew they all were against it. She worked hard to keep it together as she took a deep breath. “Stop asking yourself if you deserve, tell yourself you do deserve cassie.” She thought to herself.

“There are no family favors here.” Sonya clarrified, though no one objected. “However, by Special Forces tradition, you still have to pass one last test.”

Cassie’s vision returned as her hearing cleared. “I need to kick the CO’s ass, ma’am.” She smirked, Sonya smiling, happy to see her confidence. “Your ass, ma’am.”

“All right sergeant, let’s see if you have what it takes.”

And both take positions. To fight and to prove to the commander, no, to her mother that she can do it. Hands raised, feet planted, both stared at each other before making the first moves. Kicks swinging, punches cracking, if anything this felt like an old sparring match between them. Jacqui happy to see them both bond… somehow from this. 

No more than 2 minutes passed by until Sonya was on the floor, Cassandra above her with her fists still raised. The winner was obvious, and Cassandra smiled. Now she knows she deserves the spot. “Commander Cage, reporting for duty.” She salutes as she helped her mother up, smiling the entire time as she saw her smiling father approach the both of them. Sonya salutes back, smile plastered on her face with pride. “Congratulations commander.” She says, and it all sets in when her father hugs her, and the entire platoon cheers. Jacqui carried a massive grin on her face as she sees the new commander before her. “She did it, and boy does this mother fucker deserve it.” Jacqui thought to herself. And she did deserve this, and she worried that they didn’t agree. She should start having more confidence in herself that she lets on. More confidence in others beliefs towards her. 

A few moments later, Johnny is heading out, bags in hands. He signed a contract for another movie, Ninja Mime 2. Somehow, the first one was a hit. The entire family walked out of the hanger to a helicopter being prepared. At first some silence before hand before Cassandra broke the silence.

“C’mon dad, you really have to go?” Cassandra asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Johnny chuckled, cleaning his $500 glasses. “Yep. You’ve got your duty, commander. I’ve got mine. We have our calls to attend.”

Sonya only laughed softly to herself as she stops, causing the rest to stop as they look at her. She looks up at Johnny shaking her head. “Starring in yet another Ninja Mime Sequel isn’t what I’d call the call of duty.” Sonya slaps Johnny’s back playfully.

Johnny only smirked as he rolled his eyes. “I provide in a way that suits both of us, in a way that we are accustomed.” 

Sonya laughs it off, leaning in for a kiss before the cracking of thunder disrupts them. In clear skies like these? Only means one thing: Raiden.

The thunder settled as they see the man golden amor plates and in black, bearing Shinnok’s ammulet bare on his chest. “General Blade, Cassandra Cage.” Raiden spoke as he approached the family, a look of worry in his face. 

“What brings you here Raiden?”

Raiden stops before them as he looks at them with his red glowing schleras. 

“The Netherrealm.”


	2. Netherrealm Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The briefing for DDay of the battle of the temple.

Ah shit. Here we go again. Just when things seemed like they were going well, another threat appears out of no where, but they are soldiers, they must attend to it as soon as they can. Earthrealm doesn’t have its previous champions, Sonya and Johnny can attest to that. However now they are stuck with dealing newer threats. From Shinnok’s rise to now the new rulers of the nettherealm. The previous champion and the previous elegant princess: Liu Kang and Kitana.

Cassie wasn’t there to meet them when they were alive, only stories from what her parents have told her. She can only imagine the trauma that is within them thinking about the time that a brainwashed Sindel managed to sneak into the church they took refuge in, killing everyone… including Jax. It was a miracle he made it back, but Jacqui is worried for a reason. Trauma is something that everyone deals with differently, she can only hope that whoever experiences it, they manage to find refuge in whatever they seek.

Inside the special forces command base again, this time approaching their planning room, surrounded by monitors with a blue hue and a large holographic table between it all. They all approach and surround, a somber silence surrounding all of them. Cassie had to take charge now, she is commander. So she starts the conversation.

“We should open a dialogue. Maybe there’s an explanation to this. Liu Kang and Kitana were friends once.”

Lovers she would say but that would rather be inappropriate given the situation.

Raiden definitely agrees, however, he knows now it isn’t the case.

“They are irreparably polluted by Shinnok’s influential evil. Great warriors and champions, they are no longer the same as we once knew. They are willing to attack earthrealm at any given moment without notice, so we must strike them preemptively.”

As much as it must hurt him, he knows he must take action. Earthrealm being at the hands of its attackers is an often trend he wants to avoid as much now. He remained firm with his words. Sonya, while still remembering her friends, knows Raiden carries truth in his words. They have the technology, the weapons. She nods.

“It’s about time we brought the fight to them. We should strike hard and fast. What’s the target?”

Hopefully the data of the castle in the netherrealm was fully downloaded into the Special Forces Archives. And soon they were confirmed as soon as Cassie called upon the hologram of the castle. A red dot marked the cathedral that the emperor and empress held inside, worshiping the fallen god known as Shinnok.

“Buried deep within Liu Kang’s and Kitana’s Castle is the bone temple of Shinnok, the seat and helm of their power.” Raiden starts as he crosses his hand, eyes glaring at the red dot. “If we manage to destroy it, their undead army will fall and be removed as a threat to Earthrealm.”

Nothing seemed awry. It seemed like a rather solid basic plan of action, though the specifics are yet to be determined. Cassie started to try to think of something until a glaring thought suddenly shot up her mind.

“Aren’t your powers weaker in the Netherrealm?” She asked to clarify her doubts.

Raiden nods, causing Cassie to sigh. “I do have strength to hold off the army, but to take on the entirety of it is something I cannot do.”

“If anything that’s just enough.” Sonya chimed in. “You can buy us enough time to infiltrate the Cathedral without being detected while you draw the entire army out. We sneak in, destroy it from the inside, and get out.”

“We get pinned down in there…. There’s no way out.” Cassie reminded the general. Yes, it’s solid, but there should be a back up plan in case things don’t go right. There always should be. Cassie started to get nervous about this whole plan.

Raiden placed a hand upon Cassie’s shoulder for reassurance. “It’s a dire situation in which we are in. However, to ensure the survival of our realm, we must be willing to sacrifice. All of us must be willing to sacrifice.”

Johnny has heard enough. It was making him nervous. He lost friends to protect earthrealm, he nearly lost his life when Dvorah was infesting him when Shinnok attempted to corrupt the Ginsei. He saw his friends die before him, he was nearly killed by Cyrax himself. He is scared to die on his family, but just as scared to lose the family he worked hard to rebuild and loves.

“You know, it’s been two years too much of your grim and gritty makeover, droning on and on about sacrifice for the greater good of Earthrealm. But you don’t have family to lose Raiden.”

Raiden frowned, offended by these words uttered by Cage. He took a step forward as he let out a soft puff of air through his nose. “I know loss Johnny Cage.” He loved Liu Kang and Kung Lao as a son, but lost them while fighting back Shao Kahn. He lost them unjustly, and unfortunately his hand was forced to kill his own. A memory that forever haunts him.

Sonya stepped in, raising her hand in between the both of them. “He’s right. We have evolved since our battles, but we aren’t ready for another war. If they attack us we won’t be able to fight back. We have to take out Netherrealm’s army now before they can bring it here.”

Johnny knew it was right. But something was unsettling to him. Everyone was so calm about it, but Johnny had a bad feeling about this. He wasn’t going to go, he had other things to do but nonetheless he won’t leave until they come back from the battle. Sonya, Cassie, Jacqui, and the platoon started to prepare for the battle, grabbing the charges they plan to use to destroy the temple, carrying enough ammunition for a quick get in and get out. While this all happened, he had the bad feeling that something would happen to one of them that he isn’t quite ready to deal with. He gave his love to Sonya and to Cassie, telling them to be careful as they started to walk through the portal that Raiden opened.

Something told him, however, as they stepped through and disappeared from sight as the portal came to a close, that one of them wasn’t going to return.


	3. Black Operations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earthrealm Army begin their onslaught into the Netherrealm against the undead army.

Thunder cracked onto the soft yet solid hot ground that is known the Netherrealm. Everyone jogging into position the moment they walked through the portal as the red ambience overwhelmed what was orange tint of the desert comfort. This is unknown land for mostly everyone. The lava filled rivers glowing in the distance as small red flames perked out of a few, sharp jagged mountains erupting from the floor like a knife cutting through the skin. It all was eerily placed, but everyone kept their cool.

She take a small glimpse of what was the Netherrealm, it’s her first time, and Cassie wanted to let the dire situation rest in her mind before taking more steps into what could be a suicide mission. She gazed around to see the casual human remains protruding from the ground, the grey clouds covering the somber color of the sky. And beyond the boulders accumulated in front of everyone, she can see the dark tower glowing red from within. She jogged to the top with everyone else to get a clearer view, only to be greeted by the sight of the undead army of the Netherrealm before them. Massive numbers, clustered together in front of the castle, which was massive on its own. “This plan better fucking work…” Cassie thought to herself as she took a deep breath.

“Delta 9 squad on me, we get into position as Raiden prepares the diversion.” Sonya called out and lead a flank around the army. “Keep your heads low.” Compromising the operation means certain death for everyone involved, they had to remain incognito.

Each step sounded louder and louder, Jacqui remained calm and near her best friend, reassuring her everything would be fine. Sonya up ahead leading the squad as she kept her eyes peeled to be sure that there was no movements ahead. Anything out of the ordinary and the whole squad froze until she was certain nothing was there. Each minute that passed felt a new bead of cold sweat run down their spines.

What was a 15 minute flank felt like hours to Cassie, finally stopping and kneeling down before pulling out her holopad to review the positions of the warriors of the undead army. Many ahead of them, but they were near the entrance. “In position… Dammit I hope Raiden’s got one hell of a diversion.” She commented to herself as she put her holopad away, and waited for the command.

\---

Raiden slowly emerged from the dark gray fog that formed in front of him, approaching the army that the temple helped create. Despite it all, he still loved Liu Kang, and he hated to go against him. He swore, however, to protect earthrealm from any threat that may arise, from anywhere. As much as he wished it wouldn’t have come to this, he needs to act.

He reached from Shinnok’s amulet before his chest as the army started to approach him, a frown burrowing on his face as he grit his teeth. He gripped the amulet tight on his hand. “Withdraw!” He exclaimed, his voice echoing among the emptiness of the hellish realm. “Or feel the wrath of Earthrealm’s Protector!”

The army only enclosed more, causing Raiden to charge his power with the amulet, raising it within the air as it glowed bright red with his thunder. The army drew closer as he yelled, a battle cry, before a large strike of lightning struck the amulet, splitting across a light through a prism, killed those who dare get close to him. The crackle of the thunder echoing.

\---

Liu Kang and Kitana were resting inside the castle when they heard the booming voice of the god forsaken elder god. The man who sentenced them to death. Nothing but hatred fueled them, their desire to watch him fall. Of course they’d take the time to make it to their balcony and watched below the overwhelming number of the army, against one weakened god? Even if it would take all of eternity, they would love to see him fall.

“In the Netherrealm he won’t stand a chance.” R. Kitana commented as they rose up the stairs. “Does he think he is all powerful thanks to the amulet of Lord Shinnok?”

“He’s grown mad with power than to him he can take anything down. A boasting of an elder god. He will be easily taken care of.” R. Liu Kang stated.

“Perhaps he is trying to make us fear him.”

“Then let him try. For no matter what he does, his attempts to attack us here is futile.”

\---

They fell for the bait. Cassie couldn’t believe her eyes as the gates opened up letting more of the army run out towards Raiden. She remained still and watched until she found it safe to go inside, watching the horned eyeless creatures run out. Not a noise coming from anyone except the warriors that screamed their batlecries.

It was safe, now they had to run in. and they don’t hesitate to make their way inside, silently taking out any remaining warrior that was inside and late to go out.

It felt like a labyrinth, a large complicated labyrinth. All unsettling thanks to the human bones scattered around the area. Everything was tensed as they made their way through corridors and stairways. However, Sonya had a hunch that if there was more bones lying around, then the closer they were getting to the bone temple. It all settled in when they made it to a partially opened door, that with one glimpse inside they see the head of the fallen elder god, trying his best to breath held in place by makeshift bones. It was all a matter of going in, until they a hear a door clatter open, seeing more of the horned beings walk inside.

Cassie and sonya flinched as they hid behind the door, trying not to be seen. Everyone wanted to get a good glimpse, but didn’t want to get caught. However, the creatures didn’t catch their eyes, but the two that looked human. More revenants. It was expected. Sonya immediately recognized them. Kabal. Jade. Poor unfortunate souls whose lives were taken by the brainwashed Sindel. Luckily it seemed that none of them managed to notice their unexpected presence behind the door. They were cocky, letting out soft chuckles.

“If Raiden gets this far, don’t hesitate to eliminate him.” R. Jade said through her green mask, her long hair flowing behind her like a leaf floats gently through a stream.

Cassie stared at the one with the mask, it was rather strange. Those burn marks reminded him of someone. “That burn victim is Kabal right?” She asked as she saw the revenants bow before the fallen elder god. “Wasn’t he one of Kano’s goons back in the day?”

“Was.” Sonya corrected. “He left and joined a police force. He was a good man with a heart that turned gold, but was unfortunately killed before my eyes.”

“Don’t let the scars fool you though. He’s burnt, but that man is fast.” Sonya warned. “Take him out, and take out jade. I’ll go down and set the C4s.”

Cassie mentally counted down, at one, she nodded, kicking down the door as everyone rose their guns and began to empty their magazines into the undead army that charged, each falling like flies. They spread out to cover all angles. The undead wasn’t the most of their worries… it was the revenants.

Before she knew it, Kabal was blocking every bullet sent his way, stabbing a soldier with his hook swords in the blink of an eye, approaching Cassie as she unloaded the magazine into the dead soldier, hoping something would go through and hit him. No luck though as he ripped the soldier in half, blocking her view from Kabal. She tried firing again only to realize her gun was out. “FUCK” She thought to herself as she dived out the way from his hook swords, not wanting to be another victim. And he really was fast. She was on the defensive immediately.

Jacqui tried to take jade, but despite her not being as fast as Kabal, she was nimble and quick on her feet. That staff kept her jumping and dodging very often. Trying to fire at her but to be blocked by that staff. She decided to drop it, and go with her fists, at least this way Jacqui has a chance of fighting her.

All the while Sonya made her way below the temple, unscathed, unnoticed. Everything was going to plan. “Quickly! Put charges on every column! NOW!” the room was massive. They’d have to put double the effort if they want to win this quickly. And Sonya didn’t want to spend too much time down there. She refuses to die down there if things go bad. In a minute she had 3 charges set already. The pressure set on her when she realized how much more there was. “Hell no. Get them ASAP!”

Jacqui keeps up with Jade, but gets thrown off sometimes through her movements, and the occasional undead that approaches her. Too many distractions to focus on Jade before she realized that she managed to escape. Cassie attempts to unload her pistols into Kabal, but he dodges them with ease. He only laughed as Cassie sheathed her pistols.

“You’re a dead ringer for your mother.” Kabal threatened.

Despite him being fast, Cassie realize that he was an easy read. Didn’t take long for Cassie to catch on patterns he had. Despite the fact that Kabal had the upperhand with his speed, Cassie managed to catch him off guard long enough to knock him out on the floor. She only smirked.

“Jacqui! Where’s jade?” She asked when she noticed the fighting calmed down, and the only person of interest that was missing the green assassin.

“Bailed. Probably getting help.”

“General, give me an update.”

Sonya planted another charge. “Charges will be set in about 5 minutes. Pillars are further apart than expected.”

“Would you like extra assistance?”

“Negative. We’re almost done. No need to risk more lives down here than we already have.”

Cassie swallowed as she grit her teeth, taking a deep breath as she felt her heart rate rise. “Very well, please hurry.”

\---

The onslaught that raiden brought upon the army only delayed his fated demise. It was rather amusing to see him try to fight his way through the army. Liu Kang chuckled at the thought of Raiden being an actual threat on his new home of all places. “Keep on trying thunder god. The Netherrealm will be your tomb.”

Kitana watched intently, Liu casually enjoying the sight of the god’s struggle, neither noticing when Jade walked in on them. “Your Highness! Earthrealmers managed to make their way into the bone temple!” Jade warned. “They have captured the temple!”

Kitana was shocked, she turned to Jade wide eyed. “That’s impossible! Raiden is out here fighting….” She fell silent realizing what it all was. Liu suddenly filled with rage as he looked upon the thunder god.

“HE’S THE DIVERSION!”


End file.
